


Between dirt and flowers

by Turtelini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just an excerpt of an rp character, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtelini/pseuds/Turtelini
Summary: This is a text I wrote two years ago for an application for a roleplay. I like Keith as a character, so I didn't want him to catch dust somewhere on discord. There isn't much of a story planned for him, but maybe one day I will throw him into some ideas.





	Between dirt and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a text I wrote two years ago for an application for a roleplay. I like Keith as a character, so I didn't want him to catch dust somewhere on discord. There isn't much of a story planned for him, but maybe one day I will throw him into some ideas.

Sunrays broke through the glass roof of the greenhouse and illuminated the dust floating around peacefully. It was warm and humid inside Keith’s self-built working place, but he didn’t mind. After years of being the owner of his own little flower shop, he couldn’t complain about something so trivial. He was changing the earth in a flower pot, as a hesitant knock drew Keith’s attention towards the see-through door. "Hello? I am here to pick up the bouquet I ordered two days ago." The head of Evan Park peaked through the partially opened door, the rest of his body was blurred through the door. “Nice to see you again, Evan. Wait in the shop, I will be there in a second.” Keith knew Evan almost forever. He never saw Fiona as proud as in the moment she could show him her son. Evan’s father has left their family before his child reached his first year in Sherydale, since then Fiona trusted Keith with watching over him and taking care when she was overwhelmed with work. The dirt covering Keith’s hand started to fall off and in a second, they were completely clean. He turned around to open a special container right next to his artificially created flower bed. "Let me see ... “, he whispered to himself and started to look through the bunch of bouquets he made the past week. Keith’s flower shop was the only one in the small town, and with Sherydale being isolated from the rest of the world, he was the only source for this service. Evan’s order was behind a big bunch of flowers and Keith carefully pulled it out of the container. Keith took some time to clean up a bit, which again didn’t take long with his abilities. He doesn't mind dirt on the floor or on the tables, but some costumers seem to have a problem with that (an issue he will never understand, of course a flower shop with a greenhouse built in it will be a little dirty now and then). For Keith, it was a more comfortable environment, he could feel closer to his element. He followed Evan into the main room and went past his little shelves to the checkout. Keith didn’t have any employee yet, but in his opinion, he didn't need one, not even one who stands at the checkout all day. He could do it by himself and actually enjoyed it a lot. “There we go.” Evan grabbed the bouquet and admired it. “Beautiful, I love it. Thanks a lot!” Keith was glad Evan liked what he made for him. “That would be fifteen dollars, please." Evan whipped out his wallet and handed him more than enough. Before Keith could give him back his change, Evan already headed outside and raised his hand to tell Keith it’s fine as it is. "Have a nice day, Evan. And greet your mother for me, she should visit me someday again. We have a lot to catch up to." A deep chuckle came out of his mouth and Evan promised to do it before he left the store. What a fine boy Fiona raised up.


End file.
